transcraftersfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the current leader of the Autobots. He is also a member of the Dinasty of Primes, the strongest Cybertronians of all time. Biography Early life Optimus was born on Cybertron after the start of the Cybertronian War. He was born as a Prime and at some point bacame an Autobot general. Confronting Megatron During the time of the Attack on Starscream's Base he confronted the Decepticon leader Megatron on sevral pillars, but the Decepticon escaped before the fight even began. Taking the command At some point after the battle, Zeta Prime was killed by the Decepticons and Optimus succeded him as the Autobot leader. When the Cube, an object that created the Cybertronian race, was lost, he commanded all Autobots to leave Cybertron. Getting the message In 2014 he got a message that the Cube is located on Minecraftia and ordered J4U to get it. He sended him to a Quatar base where the Autobot was located for 50 days. On the fiftieth day the base was attacked by the Decepticon third-in-command Blackout and J4U contacted Optimus shortly before he was knocked unconcious. Finding Sam Later on after he was captured by Sector 7, J4U sended a distress signal to the other Autobots. Optimus sended Bumblebee to go find J4U and ordered him to go find Sam Witwicky. Bumblebee later passed on his orders to J4U, after he landed. Finding the glasses When J4U and Bumblebee found Sam, Optimus contacted and ordered them to retrive the glasses that he posesed because they shoved the coordination of the Cube. Landing on Minecraftia Not long after, Optimus himself arrived on Minecraftia along with Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide, landing in the same city. Upon their landing he messaged the two Autobots, who just wounded Barricade, to come to him. Meeting Sam and fighting Sector 7 Bumblebee and J4U later arrived to the group along with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. J4U gave all four of them some energon much to their joy. Optimus then explained to Sam and Mikaela that they are a species coming from Cybertron and that they came to Minecraftia in order to find the Cube before Megatron. He continued to explain that their race went into a civil war do to Megatron and that when the Cube was lost Megatron went after it and crash-landed on Minecraftia. He also revealed that Archibald Witwicky, Sam's grandfather, found Megaton and accidentaly activated his navigation system and that the Cube's coordinates became enwritten on his glasses. The group then went to Sam's house but they were attacked by Sector 7 lead by Seymour Simmons. J4U managed to grab the glasses and the Autobots retreated but Sam and Mikaela were captured by the agents, causing Optimus, Bumblebee and J4U to go back. Optimus and Bumblebee were held back howevhere and J4U was captured as well. Optimus was howevhere able to retrive the glasses. At the Hoover Dam At some point after the battle, Optimus and the rest of his team came to the Hoover Dam where he revealed to them that he got the glasses. Jazz also asked him what are they gonna do about J4U to which he replied that they will save him when they find the Cube. Going into Mission City Optimus and the others later regrouped with Sam, Mikaela, Simmons and J4U. J4U also said to him that he had the Cube but that they need to get away from the dam. Do to that they went into Mission City where Optimus stayed at the edge and sended J4U in to make sure the city is secure. J4U encountered Bonecrusher in the city, but killed him and reported that millitary can come. Starscream's ambush When the millitary arrived, Optimus and the Autobots grouped up with them. They were later bombed by Starscream, albeit there were no casualties. Optimus stayed with the humans the whole time in order to protect them if there were any Decepticons around. Attacked by Megatron Later in battle, Optimus stood with the rest of the group while Jazz, J4U and the soldiers went on a patrol. They howevhere encountered Brawl and although he was killed, Jazz and all the soldiers perished as well. J4U then reported what happened to Optimus and said that it can't get any worse. Just then Megatron swinged in and crashed into Optimus, sending them crashing through a nearby building. Ending the battle After Megatron crashed into him, the two crashed through a building and fell down it. They then hit the floor of an apartment and bounced up, crashing into the underground upon falling. They then battled through a tunel and Megatron flew into Prime again, sending them crashing on the surface. They then continued their battle on a parkside and Optimus was soon joined by his Autobots. They took on Megatron but when they nearly killed him, he flew away and regenerated his health. Bumblebee was later injured and Megatron flew away and regenerated again as well. He then injured Ironhide and Ratchet while Optimus and J4U went on to battle him to death. Optimus was severly wounded by him but was healed by Ratchet and returned back into battle. When he arrived, he and J4U began taking down Megatron and after a while J4U began slamming him with the Cube. Optimus then ran in and killed Megatron ending the Battle of Mission City. The Cube was howevhere somehow destroyed, which was explained to Prime by J4U who was holding on to it. Behind the scenes Optimus narrates the entire Transcrafters story. Apperances * Transformers: War for Cybertron (First apperance) * Transcrafters ** EP 1 (Voice) ** EP 2 (Mentioned) ** EP 3 (Mentioned) ** EP 4 ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 ** EP 10 Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Primes Category:Autobot Leaders